parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Kombat 11 (Vinnytovar Style)
Vinnytovar's video game spoof of Mortal Kombat 11 Cast *Grey (Sheep & Wolves) as Sub-Zero *Peter Parker/Spider-Man as Hanzo/Scorpion *Darma (Rock Dog) as Sonya Blade *Bodi (Rock Dog) as Johnny Cage *Vix (Spark: A Spark Tail) as Cassie Cage *Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) as Skarlet *Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's) as Baraka *Sonic as Kung Lao *Sally Acorn (Sonic) as Jade *Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) as Liu Kang *Kate (Alpha & Omega) as Kitana *Masked Rider as Noob Saibot *Luthor (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) as Kotal Kahn *Gabby Gabby (Toy Story 4) as D'Vorah *Simba (The Lion King) as Jax *Simba (The Lion King (LA)) as Jax (With Kronika's Designed Arms) *Kiara (The Lion King 2) as Jacquie *Jackson Storm (Cars 3) as Kano *Danny Phantom as Raiden *Bela (Hotel Transylvania 2) as Kollector *Branch (Trolls) as Kabal *Kamen Rider Siren (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) as Cetrion *Lolbit (Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location) as Kronika *Double Dan (Ralph Breaks the Internet) as Geras *Dora (Dora the Explorer) as Sindel *Fox McCloud (Star Fox) as Nightwolf *Metal Sonic (Sonic) as T-800 *Chris McLean (Total Drama) as Ash Williams *Kamen Rider Wizard as Ermac *Kamen Rider Gaim as Rain *Silver Ranger (Power Rangers in Space) as Takeda (Cameo in both Kiara's Ending and Linnux's Ending) *Goldar (Power Rangers) as Onaga (Cameo) *Steele (Balto) as Reptile *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Kintaro (Cameo in The Screenslaver's Fatality) *Poppy (Trolls) as Sareena (Cameo) *Blood Stark (Kamen Rider Build) as Spawn *Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) as Shinnok *Pebbie (Frozen) as Kharon *White Ranger (Power Rangers Mystic Force) as Frost *Titanium Silver Beetleborg (Beetleborgs Metallix) as Cyrax *General Venjix (Power Rangers Wild Force) as Sektor *Linnux (Rock Dog) as Shao Kahn Gallery Grey.png 10-spider-verse-peter-parker-2.w700.h700.jpg Spider-man198105m.jpg Darma rock dog.png Bodi rock dog.png Vix.jpg Kitty Softpaws.png Adventure golden freddy full body by joltgametravel-d9hd4vv.png Sonic-png-4.png Princess Sally Acorn.jpg Humphrey the Grey Wolf.png Kate-kate-from-the-movie-alpha-and-omega-24106611-841-1086.jpg Rx.jpg NS_Lothor.jpg Gabby_Gabby.png Simba disney magic kingdoms.png Adult_Kiara.jpg Jackson storm cars 3.png Danny Phantom (character).png Bela-hotel-transylvania-2-2_23.jpg Die-Trolls-Branch.png KamenRiderSiren.jpg fnaf_sl_lolbit_by_x_puzzy-dakrg8y.png Double Dan .jpg Download_(7).jpg Fox(clear).png Metal_sonic_sonic_the_hedgehog.png Besttvshow.png Flame_Style_ep1_JPG.jpg Gaim1080pTaisen.jpg Pris-silver.png Goldar original.jpg Steele-0.png Shere Khan (2018).jpg Poppy_trolls.png BLD-BloodStalk.png balthazar-bratt-despicable-me-3-1_38.jpg Pabbie arrives.png Prmf-white.png B-Fighter_Kuwagar.png WF_Venjix.jpg Character linnux.png Live Action Adult Simba.png Chapters # Next of Kin (Vix) # Timequake (Luthor) # Shaolin Monks (Sonic the Hedgehog and Humphrey) # Fire and Ice (Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Grey) # Truths Revealed (Sally Acorn) # War on the Homefront (Bodi) # Coming of Age (Kate) # Fight Club (Darma) # All in the Family (Kiara and Simba) # To Hell and Back (Peter Parker/Spider-Man) # Cutting the Strings (Danny Phantom) # End of an Era (Fire God Humphrey) Deaths # Balthazar Bratt's Head Cut Off by Danny Phantom # Darma is killed in the explosion of Rev. Humphrey and Kate's Castle # Roland Dies # Linnux is killed by Kate # Drew dies twice # Darma kills both versions of Jackson Storm's by shooting Jackson Storm in the eye, killing his future self in the process. # Peter Parker/Spider-Man was poisoned by Gabby Gabby's Poison Stingers # Double Dan dies at least twice and is revived both times. He's finally dealt with by being into a bottomless river of blood by Danny Phantom # White Ranger is killed by Danny Phantom # Kamen Rider Siren sacrifices herself to power up Lolbit # Humphrey merges with Danny Phantom and kills Lolbit Category:Vinnytovar Category:Mortal Kombat parodies Category:Video Game Spoofs